Naruto: Legend of the Fox Prince
by animequeen78
Summary: 5,000 years ago, Sesshomoaru Uzumaki defeated the Snake Empire and founded the Uzumaki clan. The clan is now extinct. Naruto is the heir for the throne of the Fox village. Will Naruto restore his family, or will the Uzumaki name die out with the family?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

5,000 years ago, the Snake Empire shrouded the Land of Beasts in darkness. When they realised that the Fox Village was still free, they declared war on it. Sesshomaru Uzumaki, however, defended the village by leading the other villagers into battle. Sesshomaru was victorious in battle, but his brother betrayed and killed him in honor of the Snake Empire. Because of the brother's betrayal, the Uzumaki Clan was almost extinct. Now their only hope of flourishing is one boy, who has a kitsune sealed inside of him. However, history will repeat itself once more...


	2. Chapter 2

5,000 Years Later...

Naruto was waiting outside the Hokage's office waiting to hear the mission he was given. "Selena found something during one of her treasure-hunting endeavours. Show him what you found." Tsunade said. Selena pulled out a golden fox-like talisman; 6 glass balls: a red one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one, a white one and a black one; a staff with a clear gem in it with an orange center; and a medallion with an image of a fox's head on it. "Whoa, what's all this stuff?" Naruto asked. Selena said, "I don't know, but these artifacts seem to be very significant. It's like they seem to have some kind of coincidence. Also, while I was at the ruins, I saw an adult that looked exactly like Naruto. There were a few differences. His outfit was white it looked like a royal toga. He had the same markings on his cheeks as Naruto does. He sounded like he was in his mid-20's." The description was rather vivid. "That sounds like the seed that has produced the tree that is Uzumaki." Shizuko said, entering the office. Tsunade responded, irritated at the cryptic answer the adopted Uchiha gave them, "In English, please." "I'm talking about the founder of the Uchiha Clan, Sesshomaru Uzumaki. He started the clan 5,000 years ago. Then his brother betrayed him during the war against the Snake Empire. Thus the seed that produces the tree dies, so shall the tree itself unless a new seed emerges from the dying tree." Shizuko said. Ticked off at the crypticness of the last part of the story, yelled, "Stop speaking in riddles or I'm gonna have to hire a translator!" "It means that unless Naruto takes over, the Uzumaki clan will fade into history." Selena said. Naruto realized what his mission was: To restore the Uzumaki Clan to its former glory.

A young woman in an ornate white fitted breechcloth and bandeux dismounted her pteranadon. A young man followed suit.

The woman had slightly tousled blond hair, the same yellow-blond hair as Naruto, but hers went to her hips. She also had whisker-like markings on her cheeks and dodger blue eyes. The difference was she had longer eyelashes and soft-pink lips. She wore a necklace-like circlet with an orange gem dangling from it. She also wore gold wristbands, one on each arm and two gold armbands in the same fashion. She also had teardrop shaped earrings.

The young man looked like an adult Naruto, but with deep red hair and bright chartreuse eyes. He wore a scowl on his face. He wore a toga with a scarlet sash, which was held up by a button with a low relief of a fox's head with ruby eyes. He also had a circlet, but instead of an orange, dangling gem, his was a set ruby.

They had a female velociraptor with them. The dinosaur was reddish orange with black stripes. She wore a pink collar with little daisies on it. On the collar was a little metal tag that said, "Miyu Uzumaki" which was the dino's name. Miyu was as docile as a family dog.

They were confronted at the gate by two guards. "We're here for Naruto. Do you know where he is?" The young woman asked in a calm, friendly voice. "Just what do you want with him?" One of the guards asked. Then the young man said in a threatening tone, "The princess just asked you a question. Answer her, now." "He'd probably be at Ichiraku's right now." The other guard said, a little frightened by the tone. The two visitors went into the village, followed by Miyu, with her tail wagging behind her. "Weird choice of pets." The first guard said.

At Ichiraku's, Naruto was finished with his last bowl of ramen for the meal. He paid Teuchi and headed out. He was met with the two strangers. He recognized them immediately. "Mikame! Nibata! Man, you two sure have surprised me. It's good to see you both." He said, hugging the two. Mikame responded, "I am pleased to see you too, Naruto. You've gotten taller,... and handsome..." She then gave Naruto a kiss. Then Miku started nuzzling and licking her master. Naruto petted Miku on the head and she laid on her back for a belly rub. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! A MONSTER!" Ino screamed. Naruto reassured her, "It's okay, Ino. It's just my pet, Miku. She won't hurt you." Miku ambled up to Ino and licked her. Ino yelped, "Ew, ew, ew, gross!" Naruto chuckled, "That's her way of telling you she likes you." Then he asked, "By the way, what brings you back here?" Nibata replied, "Your leader sent us a message to come here and bring you back to Kitsugakure. Mother needs you back there."

Mikame saw the TV and said, "What sorcery is this? Humans trapping each other in glass boxes and forcing them to entertain? Humans today are sick and twisted!" (She has never heard of TV before). Naruto explained to her, "It's called a television. And nobody's trapped in them. Places called studios use devices called cameras to record images and project them onto the televisions. The sounds are sent by what's called radio waves from a studio that records voices over to television studios. Same with movies." "Ahh, I see now. Humans go to these studios to publicly broadcast themselves to the public eye for amusement of others?" Mikame said. Naruto responded, "Not always for that reason. Some want to be acknowledged and become famous. Anyway, let's get on with the mission." "Exactly." Mikame agreed.

As they prepared to leave the village, some of the other chunin, jounin, Gaara, Shizuko, Tsunade, and Selena chose to go along with them in case they needed help. Then they left the village. As they ventured, they came across a large stone door. It had 6 spherical depressions and one fox-shaped depression in it. Naruto placed the six stones and the talisman in the door. There was a large rumbling as the gate opened. They went into the deep cavern and the door shut behind them. The cavern had canals with boats. They took the boats through the tunnels, following Mikame and Nibata.

When they were at the exit, they were surrounded by guards. Mikame intervened, "Nuak! No uho uccaoj ev Prince Naruto! (Wait! We are allies of Prince Naruto!) No moud de xuhm! (We mean no harm!) Fik tend eih noufedj! (Put down your weapons!)" The guards lowered their weapons. One of them asked, "Mikame, nxuk uho ei teadw kxojo eikjatohj? (Mikame, what are you doing with these outsiders?)" "Kxojo eikjatohj uho eih uccaoj. Kxo nudk ke xocf ij vhoo eih badt vhem Orochimaru. Naruto aj eih edc xefo. (These outsiders are our allies. They want to free our kind from Orochimaru. Naruto is our only hope.)" Mikame answered. The head guard said, "Jxo aj hawxk. Kxo uho nakx xam. Queen Kushina najxoj ke jfoub nakx Prince Naruto. (She is right. They are with him. Queen Kushina wishes to speak with Prince Naruto.)" He took his mask off. It was Naruto's cousin, Himaru, the Fire Fox. "Himaru! Mud, um A xuff ke joo ei! Ei'ho sufkuad ev kxo wiuhtj den? Nen, ei mijk ro ud unojemo nuhhaeh ke mubo kxuk hudb. (Himaru! Man, am I happy to see you! You're captain of the guards now? Wow, you must be an awesome warrior to make that rank.)" Naruto exclaimed in joy. The others stared at the two with confusion. "Wait, you two know each other?" Sakura questioned. Naruto replied, "Yeah, this is one of my cousins, Himaru. "COUSINS? YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT ANY COUSINS!" Ino yelled. Himaru noticed Hinata. "Naruto, nxe aj kxuk fuco-oot vomuco? Jxo'j rouikavic." Himaru whispered to Naruto. Naruto replied, "Kxo fuco-oot vomuco aj Hinata. Nx0 ted'k 0ei kucb ke xoh?" Himaru approached Hinata, "Hello, Hinata. I'm a relative of Naruto's. My name's Himaru." He smiled pleasantly. Then he kissed her hand.

Then the guards led them to the village. The village looked more like a city. The buildings were made of pristine white marble and decorated with bright and colorful banners. The marketplace was a jambalaya of sights, sounds, and smells. The stalls were vibrantly colored, as was its merchandises. Close to the marketplace was the docks, which were set on pristine blue water, which was bustling with fish. The water was channeled into the city through an aqueduct.

They were lead into a giant structure, a palace. Then Nibata told someone, "Mother, we brought Naruto like you asked." "Thank you, Nibata." The woman said. She had plum red hair and violet eyes. She wore a stola and a circlet with an orange stone dangling from it like Mikame's was. She gave Naruto an embrace. "It's so good to see you again, my baby boy." She said. It was Kushina. Naruto responded, "Thanks. Same here, Mom." "Naruto, do you want to know why you're here?" Kushina asked. Naruto responded, "Yeah. I'm ready." "I asked for you because you are of age. It's time for you to take the throne. Years ago, your grandfather and I arranged for you to take the throne, and to marry Mikame. You're of the Uzumaki Clan. They are the leading clan of the Hidden Fox Village. You know the 9-Tailed Fox?" She said. Naruto responded, "Yeah. He's been inside of me for 16 years." "He is your uncle. There is another fox demon inside one of the other members. The White Fox... She is the Nine-Tailed Fox's mate. That was why the Nine-Tailed Fox went on a rampage when you were a baby. His mate was sealed inside Mikame. If you two married, the two fox demons would be together again. Are you ready to take on the responsibility of being the leader of this village?" "I will need some training in order to be able to defend the people in this village." Naruto replied. Kushina responded, "It is settled. We'll train you to be able to defend Kitsugakure." Kushina said.


End file.
